Truth or Dare
by rainbowfish22
Summary: A game of truth or dare made Jacob and Leah realize their love for each other. But what is Jacob supposed to do when Leah becomes the victim of a vampire attack? Jacob's POV. Blackwater. Complete!
1. Dare

**(A/N: I'm not totally sure when in the series this takes place. I know it's not after Breaking Dawn, but if it's after Eclipse, Jacob came back. Maybe Bella never existed or something. I'll figure that if I need to. For now, just bear with me.)**

Truth or Dare

Chapter 1: Dare

"Ok Leah," Paul says. "It's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Leah answers lazily, hanging off the side of the couch in Sam and Emily's living room.

"Ok," Paul says. His eyes flash to me. "I dare you…to kiss Jacob."

"What?" Leah and I shout at the same time.

"You heard me," Paul says.

Leah laughs a humorless laugh. "You're kidding, right?" she asks.

"Nope," Paul says, grinning.

"Fine," Leah mumbles. She stands up and walks over to me. "Let's get this over with," she mumbles to me. Without saying anything, I stand up and kiss her. For a minute, I forget where I am. As my hand moves to touch her face, I try to remind myself that she doesn't actually love me. It's just a dare. As I come back to earth, I notice Leah is kissing me back. When Leah pulls away from me, I look around and glare at everyone. Everyone stares at us with wide eyes. Even Paul is in too much shock to make jokes. Leah blushes. Wait, Leah? Blushing? I ignore it. Nothing is normal anymore. Pretending the kiss didn't mean anything to me, I turn away from Leah and sit back down in the arm chair. Leah moves back to the couch, her face still red.

"Ok," she says, her voice shaky. "Seth, truth or dare?" I don't hear Seth's answer. I am still thinking about the kiss.


	2. Truth

Chapter 2: Truth

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place _

_If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday _

_If only time flew like a dove _

_Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love _–Paramore, Hallelujah

Later that night, I am still thinking about the kiss. _It didn't mean anything. It was just a dare. _Somehow, I can't convince myself of that. But there's no way Leah is thinking the same things as I am right now. A noise out my window makes me jump. I walk over and open the shades. Leah stares back at me, a lost look in her eyes, like she's concentrating on figuring something out. Then she knocks on the window and mouths, "Can I come in?" I shrug, then pry open the window. Leah pulls herself in and a gust of wind blows raindrops into the room. I hurry to close the window.

"What…are you doing here?" I ask.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Leah says.

"Um, I live here, remember?"

Leah rolls her eyes. "I mean, what were you doing before I walked in?"

"Trying to sleep."

Leah raises her eyebrows. "Trying? Jacob, the only time you don't falls asleep when you want to is when you're thinking about something. What was it?"

"Leah, aren't you in my head enough?"

"Come on," Leah bats her eyelashes at me, something I have never seen her do.

"Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just bat your eyelashes?"

"No," she says, doing it again.

"You just did it again!"

"I have something in my eye, ok?"

"_Sure_ you do."

"That's beside the point. What were you thinking about?"

"What were _you_ thinking about?"

"If I tell you," Leah says, "Will you tell me what you were thinking about?"

I nod.

"I was thinking about…" Leah continues, "That I was glad Paul gave me that dare."

I grin. "Did I impress you with my amazing kissing skills?"

"Sure," Leah says. "Let's go with that. But then I was thinking that I was scared. That you'll imprint."

"Leah, I have the perfect solution for that. It's called 'I won't imprint.'"

"That's what Sam thought also."

"_I'm_ not Sam."

Leah sighs. "No, you're not. What were you thinking about?"

"The same things you were," I answer.

"So…" Leah says softly. "What does this mean for us?"

"I guess…it means that no one in the wolf pack is going to want to be in our heads ever again."

I run a hand through my hair and grin at Leah. Leah sighs and sits down on my bed. She begins to pick at one of the threads on the blanket. I sit down next to her and put my hand over hers. Our faces move closer together, then a clap of thunder sends us into pitch black. A long howl cuts through the air.

"Shoot," Leah mumbles. "Sam." She pries open the window, and climbs out. I follow after her. She has already phased by the time I get outside.

Phasing quickly, I tell her, "You didn't have to hide to phase. It's not like we haven't seen it before."

"Sorry, Jake," Leah thinks. "You're not getting lucky tonight."

"Jacob! Leah!" Sam snaps. "Stop flirting and come here!" Sam's thoughts are too blurred for me to tell why Sam wants us. Leah and I run off into the woods, eager to find out why Sam needs us.


	3. Luck

Chapter 3: Luck

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand _-Three Days Grace, Pain

Leah skids to a stop as the dark shape of Sam's wolf looms over us. He then nudges something with his nose. A body drained of blood. Next to me, I can feel Leah beginning to get sick. The rest of the wolves enter one by one. "Vampire," we all come to the conclusion at the same time. I walk closer to the body and study it. Aside from the gashes in the neck and the tattered clothes, the body is very beautiful. Her skin is almost the exact shade as Leah's, her hair, matted with blood and dirt has a coppery tone to it.

"I'll kill the leech who did this!" I think. "Kill them!"

"Does anyone recognize the scent?" Sam asks.

"No," we all think.

"So it's not a Cullen," Sam decides.

"They could be entertaining friends," I point out.

"Paul, Jared," Sam orders. "You go to the Cullen's and ask them. Control yourselves, please. Embry, Quil, you guys keep an eye over here in case the vampire comes back. Seth and I will keep patrolling the perimeter." I wait for Sam to tell Leah and me what to do.

"Sam?" Leah thinks in a mock sweet tone. "What do you want Jacob and me to do?"

"Nothing," Sam answers quickly.

"Oh," Leah thinks. "So you think if I fall in love with Jacob, I'll finally get off your back."

"I never said that, Leah." Sam sounds annoyed. "You and Jacob just aren't needed right now."

I nudge Leah gently with my nose. "Come on," I think, even though I want to be part of the action also. "Let's go." Leah reluctantly agrees, probably just to be with me. It takes what feels like no more than five seconds to get back to my house.

"Shoot!" Leah thinks when she sees her clothes in shreds. "I'm really bad at keeping my clothes in one piece. I'll run home and grab some other clothes. And Jake, please save your fantasies for when you're in human form."

"Like you weren't thinking the same things," I argue. Leah rolls her eyes, then runs in the direction of her house. She returns back in human form, fully dressed. I transform, pull on my pants, and eye her baggy t-shirt and jeans. "You know, you should really wear more flattering clothes," I tell her. "You've got a great figure."

She smirks and slaps me. "Like I'm going to listen to you," she says. I roll my eyes and climb up the side of the house, through the open window. Leah follows me, landing gracefully on the carpeting.

"I can't believe Sam," she mumbles.

"Forget about Sam," I suggest.

"That's a little hard to do when I have to be in his head all the time," Leah says.

"Try," I say, kissing the top of her head.

"You know what I want to do?" Leah says, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Kill Sam?"

"No."

"Stop being a werewolf?"

"No."

"Um… I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I want to know what it feels like to kiss you without an audience, and without Paul daring us."

"And here I thought I wasn't getting lucky tonight," I say, wrapping her in my arms.

"You're not," Leah says.

"Shh…" I whisper before kissing her.

Leah eventually moves her mouth to my neck. "You're not getting lucky, Jacob," she whispers. "But I am."

**(A/N: I know this is probably going too fast to be realistic, but I don't have the patience to wait for Jacob and Leah to realize their love for each other. If you don't like it, don't read this.) **


	4. Revenge

**(A/N: Hello everyone! Believe it or not, I have not abandoned this story. I'm updating right now. I'm not sure how much longer this story will be, but here's the next chapter. I actually had about three more chapters written, but I decided I didn't like them and had to start back at chapter four again. Here's what I came up with, after about three drafts. I hope you enjoy it, because it was really hard to find something that I thought worked.)**

Chapter 4: Revenge

"_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late"_-Three Days Grace, Never Too Late

I wake up with Leah next to me, and I whisper into her ear, "Good morning, Leah."

"Hey, Jacob," she mumbles sleepily.

"Sleep well?" I ask her.

"Great," she says, rolling over to look at me.

"So did I. But I wonder what happened with the vamp killing last night."

"Wanna find out?" Leah asks. She gets out of the bed, stretches out her arms and lets out a yawn even Paul couldn't match.

She walks to the door, and is about to open it when I say, "You might want to use the window."

"What?"

"My father isn't exactly aware of you sleeping over. Let's not risk it."

"Naughty, naughty, Jacob," Leah says as she crosses the room to the window. She climbs out the window, and I follow her.

We walk to Paul's house, where Leah yells, "Paul!"

"What is it, Leah?" an annoyed sounding Paul screams back "Make it quick, I was trying to sleep."

"What happened with the Cullens last night?"

"Why couldn't you have bugged Jared about this?" he yells.

"Just answer the question."

"The Cullens had no idea some one was killed," Paul says. "Leave me alone."

"Bye Paul."

I stare at Leah for a minute before saying, "Well, that was a very…interesting way to get information."

"I know," Leah says. "I just love annoying him. But he said the Cullens didn't know about the killing. You know what that means?"

"What?" I ask.

"There's a vampire on the loose."

"I see," I mumble thoughtfully.

"Here's how we get revenge on Sam for sending us home last night. We kill the vampire, and Sam'll regret not wanting me around."

"I wouldn't mind a good vampire fight," I agree. "Let's go vampire hunting."

We walk into the woods, looking among the trees for leeches. Our noses are also open for the sweet, icy stink of the bloodsuckers.

I am in my element. I was born to do this, to rid the world of these creatures. I barely notice Leah beside me.

"I don't see anything," I say after ten minutes of looking. "Maybe the leech moved on."

"Or maybe…they didn't," Leah says, pointing to a tree that has the leech stink all over it.

As soon as Leah finishes talking, a female leech steps out from behind the tree, grinning. She has olive toned skin, shoulder length black hair, and red, red eyes.

In a single instant, I am in my wolf form, growling at the vampire as I try to protect Leah. Acting on instinct, I lunge at the bloodsucker, determined not to let Leah get hurt.

**(A/N: Cliff hanger! I hope you liked it, although I have one question. Do you think Leah and/or Jacob were out of character? I thought they might have been a little, although the Leah yelling to Paul scene was fun to write. Oh wait, I thought of another question. I just finished reading the book ****Blood and Chocolate****, and I was wondering: A) how many of you guys have read it, and B) for those of you that have, what did you think? I wasn't a huge fan of the ending, but that's just me. I better end this author's note before I get even more off topic. Reviews are love!) **


	5. Wounds

Chapter 5: Wounds

"_Well this is not your fault_

_But if I'm without you_

_Then I will feel so small_

_And if you have to go_

_Well always know that you shine brighter than anyone does."-_Paramore, Brighter

As I fight off the leech, I see Leah go to wolf form also. "What are you doing?" I scream at her in my head. "You can't get hurt. I won't let you…"

"I want to help, Jacob," Leah says. "Stop being so sexist. I'm not so much weaker than you. And this was _my _idea, remember?"

"Fine, Leah. But if anything happens to you…." I let pictures in my thoughts take place of words here, showing her how much it would hurt me.

"I won't get hurt, Jacob," she assures me.

She pounces on the bloodsucker, managing to slow it down a bit. Then she knocks it down, growling in pride for a second before ripping off a huge chunk that looks like an arm.

I walk over to help her. "Wow," I say. "This leech didn't put up much of a fight."

"Actually…" Leah corrects me, "I think it did." She moves over slightly, and I see a huge gash on the side of her body.

"It did that to you?" I ask in horror, ripping the body of the leech to shreds.

"Yeah," she answers, wincing in pain. "I didn't even notice until now."

"You're a werewolf…shouldn't it be healing by now?"

"Yeah…" Leah mumbles, wincing again.

"Why isn't it healing?" I yell frantically. "I'm going to take care of this bloodsucker, then get help. You stay right here, ok, Leah?"

"I'm not going anywhere," she says weakly.

After I finish tearing the leech to pieces, I transform to human and set it on fire, the smoke clouding my eyes, nose, and throat. I glance over at Leah, who is still in pain. The wounds still haven't healed at all. If anything, they've gotten worse.

"I'll be right back," I tell the Leah wolf.

I run to Sam and Emily's house, and burst in the door yelling, "Leah…she's hurt…you have to help her."

Sam stands up immediately and says, "What did you do to her?" he glares at me, looking as though he wants to kill me for Leah getting hurt.

"_I _didn't do anything," I tell him. "It was a vampire…the same one that killed that girl. Leah's not healing…she could be dying right now." My voice is pleading.

"Get Carlisle," Sam says.

"What?"

"Carlisle," Sam repeats. "If he has any good in him, he'll help us."

I nod once, then run in the direction of the Cullen house.

Once I reach the house, which doesn't take long, I can hear Edward telling Carlisle about why I'm here. _Of course_, I think. _He heard my thoughts. _For once I am grateful for Edward's mind reading power.

I run into the house as soon as Edward finishes talking and say, "Please, Carlisle, you have to help me…_her_."

"I'll do my best," Carlisle says. "Show me where Leah is."

I lead Carlisle to where I left Leah, and rush to her side, hugging the wolf to me. "Are you ok, Leah?" I whisper.

She gives me one quiet, pained yelp.

"Jacob?" Carlisle says.

"Yeah?"

"It would help if you moved out of the way."

"Oh. Sorry." I move away from Leah, watching closely as Carlisle examines her.

"Please tell me you can help her," I whisper.

"This is one of the worst vampire related injuries I've ever seen," Carlisle mumbles, more to himself then me. "I don't know if I can…"

"Please, Carlisle," I plead. "You have to save her."

**(A/N: Bigger cliff hanger! (Yes, I am that evil.) Reviews are love!)**


	6. Lost

**(A/N: This is just a quick update, because I had more to this chapter that I ended up making as chapter seven, but then I decided I didn't like it. So here's a little update. I'll try to do something longer soon.)**

Chapter 6: Lost

"It'll be risky," Carlisle says, studying Leah's injuries and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "But…I think I know how to save her."

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. "Thank you, Carlisle," I breathe out.

"It would help if you could get her to phase back," Carlisle says. Then, to himself, he mumbles, "I _really_ should have gone to veterinarian school."

I bend down next to Leah, avoiding the puddle of blood that has collected, and whisper, "Leah, you need to calm down so you can phase. Do you think you can do that?"

Leah gives me one weak nod, then tries to phase. After a few unsuccessful tries, Leah is lying on the ground in her human form, barely conscious, losing blood quickly, and…naked.

I look away; out of respect for her, until her weak voice says, "Don't look away. I need you."

"What happened to Miss independent?" I ask, laughing weakly as I turn back to look at her.

Leah smiles in a fragile way. "Jacob…" she whispers.

"I'm right here, Leah."

"Um, Jacob, if you would mind moving over?" Carlisle says as he hovers over us. It is the first time I notice that he is there.

"Oh. Sorry," I mumble, moving away from Leah.

Carlisle looks over Leah and begins mumbling to himself. "She's lost a lot of blood…because she's a werewolf, we'll need another werewolf to give blood."

"I'll do it," I blurt out.

"Thank you, Jacob," Carlisle says. "The faster we do it, the better."

"Just do whatever you need to do so I don't lose Leah," I say.

_The one thing in my life that's ever felt right…and she's dying right in front of my eyes. I can't lose her, I can't._

**(A/N: Sorry that was so short. But I really like this chapter. Also, I might be getting some of the doctor-y stuff wrong, because I'm not a doctor, but I'll do the best I can. Reviews are love!)**


	7. Worried

**(A/N: I'm back! I know I've been really bad with updates for this…sorry! I don't think there will be that many more chapters after this, but I don't know.) **

Chapter 7: Worried

"_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad_

_Till you're trying to find the you that you once had_

_I have heard myself cry, never again_

_Broken down in agony just trying to find a friend"_-Pink, Sober

While Carlisle performs surgery on Leah, I run to her house to grad some clothes for her, seeing as her previous ones were shredded. When Seth sees me walking to the house, he runs up to me. It is clear that he knows what is going on.

"Leah's fine," I assure him. "Carlisle's going to help her. I just came here to get some clothes for her…"

"Are you sure she's ok?" Seth asks desperately.

"She'll be fine," I say, ruffling his hair as I walk past him.

I walk to Leah's room and pull some clothes from her closet, then run out of the house. I reach back to where Leah is to see Carlisle standing over her.

"She's ok, Jacob," Carlisle says. "She should wake up soon."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I say breathlessly. I gently dress Leah, moving her limbs like a rag doll's. Picking her up is easy, and I carry her back to the Clearwaters' house.

"Um…I'm gonna put her in her bed," I tell Seth.

He nods wordlessly, just glad to see Leah again.

I place Leah in her bed, which she is obviously too big for, and wait.

The minutes before she opens her eyes feel like years of torture. I want to go over to her and yell, 'Leah! Wake up now!' while at the same time, I just want to kiss her.

"Jacob?" I hear a weak, mangled sounding voice say.

"Leah!" I say excitedly.

I run to stand next to her bed, and she asks, "What happened?"

"Leah, you were attack by a vampire," I say softly, one of my hands cupping her face. "You weren't healing, and Carlisle came to help you. You're ok now."

"I feel like I was run over by a truck several times," Leah says.

"You'll be ok soon," I say. "You will be."

"I don't need reassuring, Jacob."

"I know. But I do."

"Jacob…" Leah whispers.

"Yes, Leah?"

"Will you stay with me until I'm healed?"

"Of course I will. I'll stay with you even after you're healed, Lee-lee."

Leah glares at me. "That's the only time you get to live after calling me that," she says. "Mostly because I can't get up to kill you, and because…you saved my life today."

"Why, thanks, Leah." I pause, then continue after a few seconds of silence. "They're worried about you, you know," I say, sitting on the edge of Leah's bed.

"Who's worried about me?"

"The rest of the pack."

"Let them worry. How much do they really matter?"

"Emily's probably worried also."

"Like I care."

"_I_ was worried."

Leah mouth opens, then closes again.

"Are you going to let me worry, Leah?" I ask, putting my face closer to hers.

"No…I guess not."

"That's good," I say, kissing her forehead. "I don't want to worry. I want to do this." I move my lips down to hers, and kiss her softly. "Love you, Leah."

**(A/N: I want to do at least one more chapter, I just need an idea of what to write. Reviews are love!) **


	8. Epilogue: Kiss

**(A/N: This is the last chapter and I figured it would be fun to end it with some short and sweet, cute, fluff! Enjoy!) **

Epilogue: Kiss

"_There now, steady love _

_So few come and don't go _

_Will you won't you _

_Be the one I always know _

_When I'm losing control _

_The city spins around _

_You're the only one _

_Who knows you slow it down"_-The Fray, Look after You

Leah and I don't say anything, feeling that the silence is enough. She is curled up in my arms, and my head rests on hers, when Seth knocks on the door.

"Go away, Seth," Leah mumbles.

"The rest of the pack is here," Seth says. "They want to make sure you're all right."

"I'm fine," Leah says, sounding irritated.

"C'mon, Leah," Seth says, bursting into the room. His face turns bright red when he sees me.

"Oh," he says quietly. "I didn't know you were still here, Jake. Sorry."

"It's fine, Seth," I assure him. "But I don't think Leah's really up for company right now. Could you tell the pack to come back later?"

"Sure, I guess," Seth shrugs as he walks out of the room.

"Thank you," Leah says quietly.

I stroke her hair and reply, "No problem. That'll be thirty bucks, thank you very much."

Leah grins up at me. "How about I pay you back in a different way?" she asks, tackling me as her mouth finds mine.

"Fine with me," I agree, kissing her neck.

After a few minutes of kissing as quietly as possible (Hey, we can't exactly kick Seth out of his house) Leah is curled back in my arms, feeling to me more like a newborn kitten and less like a giant wolf.

"I never thought I would love you, Leah Clearwater," I admit.

"Well, Jacob Black, I never thought I would love you."

"Remind me to thank Paul for that dare he gave you yesterday," I say.

"Will do."

"Speaking of thanking people, you never thanked me for saving your life."

"Technically," Leah points out, "You didn't save my life. Carlisle saved my life."

"Yeah, but I was the one who got Carlisle to come save you. And you're forgetting all the blood I donated to save you."

"Fine. Thank you for saving my life, Jake."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a different kind of thank you," I say, grinning at her and gently tracing her lips with my fingers.

Leah returns the grin and says, "Let me go kick Seth out of the house first."

She climbs out of the bed and goes to find Seth.

From Leah's room, I hear a conversation that goes something like this:

"Seth, out."

"But Leah…this is my house, too, you know."

"I don't care. Out."

"Ok, fine, Leah, you don't have to be so grumpy about it."

I try to hide a laugh that comes out as a snort. 'Grumpy' isn't the word I would pick to describe Leah.

I hear the front door slam as Seth leaves the house, and then Leah comes back into the room.

"Now," she whispers. "Where were we?"

"I think we were about here," I say, pulling her closer to me and kissing her.

The kiss is like our first one, but without the pack watching us.

This kiss is like our first one, the one that changed our lives forever.

**(A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, who are totally awesome. I never expected to get so many reviews for this, especially because now that I look at earlier chapters, it's so OOC it makes me cringe to read it. As for this chapter, I could say what happens next, but this fic is rated T, and I really can't write that kind of stuff very well. Also, I'm not sure I like the last couple of sentences. What do you guys think? Thanks so much again for all your fabulous reviews. I hope you will continue to read and review more of my stories.) **


End file.
